


The Reward of a Well-Spent Youth

by jeahtastic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahtastic/pseuds/jeahtastic
Summary: Credence is rewarded by finally getting fucked by Mr. Graves' enormous cock. (A kink meme fill.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt:](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1426080#cmt1426080)
> 
> So, since we all know that graves' wand (his actual one, in this case) is longer than all the others from the movie, and is described as rather 'heavy', too, it's not a kink meme unless we make use of that information! 
> 
> Anyway, graves has a big cock, credence loves it and there's a lot of preparation to work him up to take it. rimming, fingering, etc. this could be their first time or not. Hell, just give me lots of dirty talk of how big graves feels inside credence, almost-crying crying overstimulated credence and just general nastiness, and I'll be happy in my corner of hell.

It always started with a kiss, devouring and wet, as demanding as the man himself. There were fingers clamped around his chin, keeping him in place, even though Credence didn’t want to be anywhere but here.

His slight frame covered from hip to chest by Graves’s body, a heavy, steadying weight. Sometimes it felt like he couldn’t breathe, all his senses drowning in the essence of the other man. Credence liked those times the best, when he can just surrender and stop thinking.

Rough palms ran down the sides of his body as a voice like gravel instructed him, “Look at me.”

His arms, used to cover his face, are pried up over his head, wrists held together by one large hand. Credence finally opened his eyes to the sight of Mr. Graves kneeling between his parted legs, crouched over him like a predator waiting to feast.

“Attaboy,” Graves said lowly, using his other hand to trace Credence’s cheekbones, trailing down to rub his lower lip with a thumb.

In a moment of boldness, Credence darted his tongue out to lick it.

He was rewarded with a small smile, and then two fingers were slipping into his mouth. His tongue lapped in between them before he began sucking in earnest, drool pooling as he imagined it was Mr. Graves’ cock.

Except he could barely fit Mr. Graves’ cock in his mouth. The last time he tried, he fit less than a quarter of it before his gag reflex rebelled, tears welling up and the corners of his lips stretched to their limits.

He still wanted it though. He wanted to be so good for Mr. Graves. He loved the way it felt to be praised, to be looked at with such desire, to know that he caused the tent in Graves’ pants, the thick outline resting heavily against one leg.

Credence can see it now, even against the dark slacks Mr. Graves was wearing, only half-hard and already larger than Credence’s own length. He’d never had it inside him, but they’d been building up to it. Nights where they started with fingers, or Mr. Graves’ tongue, which always caused Credence to have a minor conniption, consumed by an all-over flush.

Then, they’d work up to insertions, solid glass pieces with tapered ends, or metal versions, heavy and so cold at first, until they were warmed inside Credence’s body.

None of them ever felt enough. He wanted what was staring him in the face. Moaning around the fingers in his mouth, Credence spread his legs as far as they’ll go, arousal overpowering any sense of shame.

“Fuck,” Graves bit out, watching with an intensity that left Credence’s skin crawling. He released his hold on Credence’s wrists to palm himself through the fabric, before fumbling for the buttons, pulling out his dick with a groan.

Credence’s mouth went dry at the sight. Even in his large hands, Graves’ cock still looked huge, so heavy that even now at full-mast, it dipped a little.

The fingers slid out of his mouth with a pop, and he whined at the loss. It turned into a whimper as those same slick fingers brushed his hole, teasing the puffy rim. The tip of one finger breached the rim, only to slip out again. Graves repeated this several times until Credence was whining in earnest, hands twisting in the pillow in frustration.

Smirking, Graves ran his other hand soothingly over Credence’s thigh. “Patience, baby,” he said.

So Credence bit his lip and waited, until finally, _finally_ , a finger pressed all the way up to the third knuckle. He clenched around it but it wasn’t nearly enough, not after the nights of training that led up to this. Mr. Graves promised that if he were good, that if he did well with the toys, he’d be rewarded.

Something slippery dripped onto his hole, and then a second finger was being added. The stretch felt good, especially when combined with the hand running over his thigh and taut stomach, occasionally brushing his hard length.

When the third finger slid in, Credence held his breath, letting it out slowly as he got used to it.

“Good boy,” Mr. Graves whispered, fingers thrusting lazily with a wet, obscene sound. His gaze flickered from Credence’s face to his hole, where he seemed mesmerized by the picture.

Mr. Graves loved to watch his fingers disappearing inside Credence. Probably imagining it was his cock instead, just like Credence. With a wave of his hand, something flew to him from the side table.

One of the insertions, the metal one, with the thickest girth and the flared base. They’d only used it once before, Credence sat in Mr. Graves’ lap, nearly sobbing into his neck as he was fucked with it. He came untouched, all over Mr. Graves’ button-up shirt.

“Turn around,” Graves’ voice was thick like honey, his cock jutting over his slacks pushed down to his hip bones.

Credence went obediently to his knees and elbows, head bowed until it snapped up at the first touch of the cold metal. The tapered tip slid in smoothly, then the rest of it followed. To Credence, it felt like it was growing inside him, filling him up and stretching his hole.

It was too much, and he started shaking with the effort to remain upright. The metal was far from cold now, instead it felt like a point of molten lava, burning right through him.

A large palm ran up and down his spine. “Breathe, baby, nearly there.”

At last, Credence felt the flat base press up against his cheeks. He was afraid to even breathe too deeply, stretched so wide he was unable to clench. The air rushed out of his lungs anyway, when Mr. Graves withdrew the insertion just a bit, before pushing it back it. Tiny thrusts that made Credence felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces.

Using his other hand, Graves brushed against Credence’s rim, caressing the pull of the flesh as the insertion went in and out.

There was a familiar pressure building in his balls, and Credence curled his toes, hands fisting the sheets, tense all over except in the one place where he’d been stretched to the point of numbness. He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, broken moans ripped from his throat.

“Fuck, so good, you’re so good.” Graves was muttering mindlessly behind him, pressing his hard length against the back of Credence’s thigh. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Just the possibility of finally having Mr. Graves inside him was enough to push Credence over the edge, and he came with a needy whine, spilling onto the sheets beneath him. He collapsed from the force of it, unconcerned with lying in the wet spot.

Loose-limbed and bathing in the afterglow, Credence hardly felt the insertion being removed, skin buzzing with endorphins.

Graves climbed to kiss the back of his neck, his ears, his shoulders. “You feel good, baby?”

Credence mumbled some sort of agreement into the pillow. Graves’ hard length was rubbing the cleft of his ass, made smooth by the excess oil. Suddenly, hands were prying his ass cheeks apart.

“Fuck, look at you,” Graves said in a hush. He rubbed his dick over Credence’s hole, tip catching the oversensitive rim, teasing.

Credence started squirming, lifting his hips as if to say, get on with it.

With a strong grip, Graves lifted him to his knees again. “Come on, I’m not done with you yet.”

He kept his face pressed into the sheets, liking the bend to his spine, the way his ass was on display. Slowly, the tip entered him. Already, Credence can tell what was to follow was going to be enormous.

About a couple inches in, Graves pulled out and pushed in again, repeating this in an agonizing pace. He was grunting with the effort to restrain himself.

Credence didn’t want that. This was supposed to be his reward for good behavior, and he wanted to feel it. “Fuck me.” It came out as a whine.

All movements stopped. “What was that?”

Credence bit his lip, afraid and excited all at once. “Fuck me,” he repeated. “Please.”

A weight settled over his back, cool fabric against burning skin. A hot breath against the back of his ear. “Fuck me, what?”

“Please fuck me,” Credence begged. “Sir.”

“There’s a good boy.” It was the only warning he got before Graves shoved his entire length into him.

Credence screamed at the sensation, so full he knew without a doubt, he was going to shatter this time.

Graves’ cock stayed in him, pressed in to the hilt, waiting for him to adjust, although it seemed impossible to adjust to something of this size.

Graves moaned at the tightness but showed admirable self-control, staying still, running hands over Credence’s trembling body.

After another minute, Credence nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Wasting no time, Graves pulled out what must only be halfway, though it felt like he was taking all of Credence’s insides with him, and then pressed back in. It was a burning pleasure-pain that had Credence crying out, slack-jawed.

All his muscles felt tense and loose at the same time, unable to move a single limb. He was still on his knees only due to the bruising grip on his hips, pulling him flush against Mr. Graves with every thrust, which was coming in faster, harder, as Graves’ self-control slipped.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Graves was panting, slamming into him with abandon, words spilling senselessly. “That’s it, baby.”

There was little more Credence can do but take it, biting into the pillow to stem his cries. At some point his dick was hard again and it bounced against his stomach with every thrust. He was filled to the brim, stretched wide enough to burst at the seams, everything too intense, too much, and tears were welling up.

“Oh, baby, come here,” Graves pulled him upright, pressed against his chest, embracing him, hips snapping up into him.

Credence was biting his lip so hard, he almost drew blood, embarrassed he could no longer hide his tears into the pillow, yet he couldn’t stop crying.

“Shh, shh,” Graves ran big hands from his stomach to his chest, brushing over pert nipples. “You’re so pretty when you cry.” A hand curled around his throat, squeezing gently. “Come on, let me hear you.”

Credence dropped his head back onto Graves’ shoulder, clutching the strong arm around his waist. His thighs were trembling with the effort of the new position, back arched like a bowstring. Then the hand around his throat dropped to his dick, stroking him, and he wailed brokenly.

“I’m gonna-- please, I’m gonna--” He wasn’t able to be more coherent than that, but Mr. Graves didn’t seem to mind, murmuring encouraging sounds. Then Graves bit into the junction between his shoulder and neck, and he came with a scream, spurting over his own chest and stomach and Graves’ fingers.

“Fuck,” Graves bit out, pumping into him another few times before he tensed, slammed as deep into Credence as he could go, spilling into him with a grunt. There was so much Credence can feel some slip out of his abused hole, drip down his inner thigh, mixing with the oil.

They toppled to the bed, where Graves pulled out with a low moan. He fingered the mess around Credence’s hole, fascinated, before curling around him, tucking Credence against his chest.

“How was that for a reward?” He rumbled into the back of Credence’s ear.

Credence could already feel the lull of sleep trying to drag him under. “Thank you, Mr. Graves,” he murmured.

“Good boy.”

  
And then he promptly passed out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> now back to finishing that multi-chaptered fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hmu on my main [@jeahtastic](http://jeahtastic.tumblr.com/) or my gradence sideblog [@accio-graves](http://accio-graves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
